


Too Young

by Aceofstars16



Series: Hera Adoption AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Other, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: The first of a few fics I wrote in an AU where Hera takes in Ezra after his parents die. This fic focuses on Hera dealing with having Ezra around and trying to find a better place for him than with her - after all, she's still a kid herself right?





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/161082418338/too-young)

Hera was too young for this. The Rebellion was demanding and hard, though she knew she could manage it, even if some people said she was too young. But she didn’t know how to deal with this. Ezra was just a kid. She had seen him when he was younger – a happy little kid with his parents, without a care in the world. And now his parents were gone and he was alone. No, not alone. Hera wasn’t going to let him go through this alone. She was going to do all she could to make sure that he wasn’t alone. But the Rebellion was dangerous. It was no place for a kid.

Chopper’s beeps interrupted Hera’s thoughts and she looked at the droid, who was inquiring what she was going to do with Ezra, though it wasn’t worded quite like that.

“I don’t know Chop, I’ll figure out something,” Hera said, letting out a breath as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

Once again Chopper grumbled complaints and Hera opened one eye to look at him. “I know, he can’t stay here. But, I need time to figure this out, and he needs some time too. He’s been through a lot.”

Chopper was quiet for a few moments then grumbled a little before wheeling away. He was complaining about Ezra, but Hera could tell he wasn’t as mad about it as he seemed. Chopper may act like he hated everyone, but Hera knew he had a softer spot for kids. He had when she was little – though fixing him up might have played into it.

Trying to push aside her worries about Ezra, Hera looked at the intel she had received earlier that day. It wasn’t concrete – there was rarely anything super detailed in the Rebellion – but it was enough. Thankfully, there was no deadline for the mission, though Hera knew the sooner the better, but it could wait a few days while she figured out her current situation.

Eyes scanning over the document, Hera tried to file away the information as she read when the swish of a door broke her concentration. Hera quickly looked up and saw Ezra walking hesitantly towards her, his arms were clutched around a small stuffed animal and a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. That was enough to tug at Hera’s heart, but the pain and sadness in his eyes hit her even harder.

She knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. The pain was real, and even after all these years it still hurt. But for Ezra it was even worse, because he had lost both of his parents on the same day. That would be hard for anyone, but for a kid it would be devastating.

Trying for a comforting smile, Hera set down her datapad and patted the seat next to her.

Without saying anything, Ezra climbed up onto the couch and sat cross-legged on it, still clutching his animal.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hera asked softly, remembering all too well the sleepless nights after her mother’s death.

Ezra shook his head, his eyes glued to the table in front of them.

His despondency hurt Hera. She wanted to make things better for him, but she knew she couldn’t. All she could do was be there for him. “Would you like to stay here while I work?”

Once again, Ezra didn’t speak, but he nodded his head and scooted a little closer to her.

For the next few hours, Hera went over reports and wrote down anything of significance, soon losing herself in her work. However, when she felt a small pressure, she looked down and saw Ezra resting his head on her leg – eyes closed, and a small semblance of peace on his face.

Hera found herself looking at him for a moment, before running a hand through his hair in a way she had seen a few humans do, hoping it would be a comfort.

“Sleep well Ezra,” she whispered quietly before returning her gaze to her datapad. There was still work to be done, but this time she switched to a different objective – finding a safe place for Ezra.

* * *

 

Hera should’ve been happy, she should’ve felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. But as she walked with Ezra, all she felt was a profound sadness. She had found a home for him, she knew this would be the best place for him, but as he clutched her hand she realized just how much he had been relying on her. How much he seemed to trust her, even after only a few days.

This is what he needs, Hera told herself once again as she reached the home of the family. But the whole time the family showed Ezra around, Hera couldn’t push away the heartache she felt when she realized she wouldn’t see Ezra on the Ghost anymore. No more human company as she worked late into the night, no small smiles that she tried so hard to bring out. It hurt, but she had to do this. It was the best thing for Ezra, even if he didn’t realize it at the moment.

Even before Hera had found the family, Ezra had balked at the idea, which didn’t surprise her in the least. Who would want to live with someone they just met? Over the next few days, she had tried to comfort him, letting him know she would make sure he would have the best family, but it had been to no avail. And now, as Hera got ready to leave, Ezra’s resistance came out once again.

“I don’t want to stay,” he said quietly to Hera, glancing at the family nervously.

“I know your scared, Ezra, but this is the best thing. I promise you, you’ll be in good hands,” Hera said, gesturing to the family, one of whom reached out and grabbed Ezra’s hand.

The fear in Ezra’s eyes was evident, and it doubled the weight on Hera’s chest, but she knew she had to do this. She tried for a smile, then forced herself to turn and walk away.

One step. Two steps.

“Hera!”

She winced at the terror in his voice, but forced herself to keep walking.

“Hera! Hera! HERA!”

Her foot stopped midair, her eyes closed in pain. She had to leave, she had to keep going, but she just couldn’t. Ezra was terrified. He had been through so much and now she was piling more on top of him, abandoning him and leaving him with people he didn’t know.

“Kriff,” Hera muttered as she realized that she just couldn’t do this. Not to Ezra, not when he needed a familiar face the most.

Wheeling around, she saw the father with his arms wrapped around Ezra, trying to keep him from running after Hera. Taking a deep breath, Hera marched back to them.

“I’ve changed my mind,” she said, prying the man’s arms away from Ezra, but before she could grab his hand, Ezra ran forward and hid behind Hera, grabbing her leg like it was a lifeline.

“You can’t just-”

“I can, and I am,” Hera said, putting as much strength into her words as she could. “Come on Ezra, let’s go home.”


End file.
